


Glass

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He could break them as easy as he could glass.
Series: Aquamarine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527509
Kudos: 5





	Glass

John could easily break the glass that separates him from the doctors. He could through sheer strength alone shatter the glass into tiny glittering particles. But he never does.

He wonders what the looks on their faces would be if he did.

John could break them just as easily as he could the glass. He doesn't not out of some sort of affection for them, but because without them he has no one. They are all he knows. This has always been his life. 

There was no love here, but they fed and clothed him. He has no idea how the outside works, the average person, or home.


End file.
